Temptation
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Podía dejarse caer una vez más en la tentación porque eso era Parkinson para ella y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la electricidad que la recorría cuando estaban juntas. No, claro que no. [Femslash]


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **TEMPTATION**

* * *

Hermione sabía que Pansy Parkinson la rondaba en ese momento y conocía la razón. Dos meses atrás Ginny la había convencido para ir a una fiesta secreta que se celebraba en Hogsmeade, al parecer algunos Slytherin habían conseguido alquilar la buhardilla de una tienda para montar una pequeña celebración y Ginny, que estaba en una especie de relación con Zabini, había sido invitada. Y como buena mejor amiga que era, la había arrastrado con ella a la fiesta.

Las cosas habían estado bien, a pesar de todo, se había entretenido hablando con Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott hasta altas horas de la madrugada; pero hubo un punto donde el alcohol en su sangre fue demasiado y la escena se volvía borrosa. No sabía —no podía recordar, en realidad— cómo había terminado besándose con Parkinson en las afueras de la tienda. Tampoco entendía cómo podía haberse dejado meter mano y mucho menos cómo es que lo disfrutó tanto.

Ella ya había tenido alguna que otra experiencia tanto con chicos como con chicas, pero nunca se esperó terminar de esa forma con Parkinson, y menos aún que esta comenzase a rondarla después de lo sucedido. Tampoco es como si ella se hubiese quejado las veces en las que la otra mujer la interceptó en los pasillos y la toqueteó en un punto ciego del corredor o se besaron hasta el cansancio en un aula en desuso. ¿Cómo negarse si cada vez que estaba con Parkinson todo en ella se encendía con un simple toque de la Slytherin?

Por eso estaba ansiosa en ese instante, sabiendo que la chica caminaba a escasos pasos detrás de ella. Rondándola una vez más. Estaba esperando a que decidiese que se aburría de perseguirla y que podían entretenerse en algo mejor. Así que cuando sintió el tirón en su brazo derecho y se vio envuelta en la oscuridad de la antigua aula de Encantamientos no pudo quejarse. Sus labios colisionaron con fuerza y Hermione no tardó nada en estar sentada sobre una de las mesas, con la chica entre sus piernas y con unas manos traviesas toqueteando sus muslos.

Gimió sobre la boca de Pansy cuando los dedos de Parkinson se enredaron en sus bragas, tirando de ellas ligeramente para provocar a Hermione. La castaña mordió el labio inferior de la Slytherin, ansiosa y algo molesta por esa burla implícita en sus movimientos. Dos meses llevaban de ese juego. Dos tortuosos meses donde Parkinson se dedicaba a besarla y tocarla donde quisiera pero sin llegar a avanzar a algo más. Y quería reclamarle, empujarla lejos y recriminarle por dejarla caliente muchas veces, solo dirigirle la palabra en esos momentos de intimidad y no atreverse a decir qué mierda eran y por qué habían llegado a su punto.

Sin embargo esos pensamientos se perdieron en alguna zona de su mente, cuando una de las manos de Pansy se adentró en sus bragas y sus finos dedos tantearon esa sensible zona. Gimió quedamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los labios finos de Parkinson volvieran a juntarse con los suyos. Entonces sintió dos dedos entrar en ella y sacudirse sin cuidado; jadeó extasiada y enredó sus piernas alrededor de Pansy. Más cerca, más caliente, más roce. Eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Y de repente los dedos abandonaron su interior, la chica se alejó de ella y Hermione contempló como Parkinson empezaba a arreglarse el uniforme. Gimió, molesta con esa interrupción y Pansy arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres más?

Esa fue la única pregunta que Pansy pronunció. Las únicas palabras que sus labios dejaron fluir y que Hermione pudo entender que si su respuesta era afirmativa terminarían siendo una sentencia. Y aunque se lo planteó durante varios segundos, aunque el debate mental que mantuvo fue intenso durante cierto tiempo. Terminó asintiendo, recolocándose en la mesa y sonriendo cuando vio a Pansy avanzar hasta ella con pasos lentos y calculados.

Y quizá tendría que haber aprovechado ese momento para aclarar todos los pensamientos que venían a su mente cuando pensaba en Parkinson y esa extraña situación que se daba entre ellas. Pero cuando sintió los dedos de la chica volver a tocar su piel, adentrándose en esa zona de ella que la hizo gemir al instante y sintió esos labios volviendo a tomar el control de los suyos decidió que podía dejarse enredar una vez más por Pansy sin necesidad de palabras.

Podía dejarse caer una vez más en la tentación porque eso era Parkinson para ella y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la electricidad que la recorría cuando estaban juntas. No, claro que no.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo he hecho con algo de prisa porque no me daba tiempo, pero creo que ha salido algo decente(?

No olvidéis dejar vuestro sensual review si os ha gustado :)

Besos, Ali~


End file.
